1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to picture frames.
2. Prior Art
Most picture frames are limited to holding a single picture. Changing the picture requires removing the back of the frame. Other picture frames are arranged for storing a stack of pictures for easier interchangeability. U.S. Pat. No. 1,068,621 to Abraham discloses a frame with a bracket on the back which is thick enough to hold a stack of pictures, so that the desired picture may be rotated to the front. Each picture is provide with a tab for being pulled out. However, the tabs protrude so much that a wide frame is necessary for hiding them.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,799 to Spertus discloses a frame with a loose leaf album inside. The picture to be displayed must be removed from the album and placed behind the display window. U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,689 to Yannone discloses a frame that displays two pictures back-to-back. It is limited to holding only two pictures, and it cannot angle the pictures back for better viewing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,857 to Teller discloses a frame with slots for receiving a plurality of pictures. Each picture has a tab for being pulled out. Since the tabs are visible on the back, the frame is only suitable for wall mounting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,386 to Wilson discloses that displays two pictures back-to-back. It is limited to holding only two pictures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,532 to Grove discloses a frame that can hold a stack of pictures. The desired picture may be rotated to the front for display. A leg on the back supports the frame at a fixed angle.
The objects of the present picture frame are:
to store a plurality of pictures;
to display pictures on both sides;
to allow the frame to be tilted back when reversed;
to stabilize the frame when the frame is tiled to an opposite position;
to enable the desired pictures to be easily positioned behind the display windows;
to protect the pictures with holders;
to allow the pictures to be easily removed from the holders;
to enable the pictures to be easily removed from the frame without using tabs; and
to lock the pictures in for security.
The present picture frame is comprised of a frame with open opposite sides for displaying pictures on both sides. Partitions in the frame define slots that receive picture holders. Entrances to the slots are arranged on one edge of the frame. Each picture holder is comprised of two transparent sheets joined along three edges. An open edge is arranged for receiving a picture. Offset notches along the partitions between the slots enable the holders to be grabbed more easily. A pin is inserted through tabs projecting from the partitions for locking in the holders. The frame is pivoted on a base, so that the frame can be pivoted back when reversed. A slidable arm is attached to the base, and is slid toward the side that the frame is tilted to improve stability.